Cwenos
|image = None Yet |names = Hammerex, Tigtalis |titles = Hammer Tail Wyvern |description = Look Below |species = Flying Wyvern |diff★☆ = ★★★★★★★ |size = Large |habitats = Schrade Forging Zone |relations = Cwealis |elements = |ailments = |weaknesses = (First Phase) (Second Phase) |move = Life Turning Hammer |creator = Chaoarren}} Cwenos is a unique Flying Wyvern that has resemblances to Tigrex and the Conquest War Fatalis. Appearance Cwenos has a Tigrex shaped body with a large hammer shaped tail. It has two horns on its head with several inner ward circles across down it as if something is meant to come out of them. The tip of its hammer tail is dark grey with a blue core with faint blue rings coming out of it. Brown hide extends from the end of the base of the tail to the middle of its back. Across the tail and the brown hide are thick spikes. Its arms, legs, and head are yellow in colour. Its claws and foot talons are a faint blue that appear to extend in layers. Its wing membrane is red with faint blue pulse patterns across it. Its remaining body is a light grey with a plated back. When it enters Phase 2 all its parts that were once yellow will turn blue and its grey will turn black along with its brown hide. Out from the inner ward circles sprouts three more horns that curve inward to its mouth. Its eyes will begin to blaze with Black Flame along with its tail. Its wings turn black with constant blue glowing. Blue pulses will surround its claws, wings, tail and horns. Inside of mouth will glow blue and a circle of the light will glow on the ground underneath it in a circle. Behavior Cwenos does not tolerate intruders of any kind. It will kill on sight, no matter what the cost. Its main form of attack is its spiked hammer, which has the ability to create Black Flame. Intro Condemned Hammer: Schrade Forging Zone: Fallen Town The hunter wanders the buildings in the area, puzzled by how they could have been abandoned in such a state. Simply out of nowhere a hammer busts through the wall of one such house. Although startled The hunter moves on. He/she reaches what appears to be a blacksmiths. The hammer smashes through the left wall, then the right, after a few more the entire place gives way. From the smoke a Tigrex shaped monster emerges with the tail which caused the destruction. It slams its tail down and yells skyward, preparing to kill another intruder. Rage and Tired states *'Enraged': Tail marking will glow blue and expel Black Flame, black smoke from mouth. (Second Phase): Its glow will become fiercer and dragon sparks emit from tail. *'Tired': Cwenos can only tire after preforming its strongest attack in Phase 2. When it is tired it's Black Flame glow disappears. Mount Cwenos will trash around the area once mounted like the Tigrex, however added to the animation is tail slams. Also it'll do several spins around as an alternative. Attacks *'Roar': Leans forward and roars. Requires High Grade Ear Plugs. *'Bite': Lunges forward and chomps with its mouth. *'Double Bite': Does a first chomp to the right then the left. *'Charge': Dashes forward with a gaping maw. Cannot be repeated at all despite its body type. *'Leap': Cwenos will take a step backwards while expanding its wings and bend downwards. A second later it jumps forward into the air and into a hunter unfortunate enough to be curious enough to watch what it was about to do. *'Claw Hammer': Raises its hands and smashes its claws into the ground multiple times. It can move in the direction they are aimed but only at walking speed and distance moved is very short. *'Back Swing': Moves its back legs right next to its arms and then back kicks the hammer tail. *'Claw Rake': Digs one of its two claws into the ground in an arc. *'Advancing Claw Rake': It will raise its right claw and then dash forward and drag it across the ground then do it with its left in the style of a Magala. *'Dive Slam': Leaps upwards and drops downwards and smashes the ground with its claws and tail. *'Hammering Time': Spins around to its backside and slams its tail into the ground. Can be done twice. *'Tail Swing': Cwenos swings its tail across to one of its sides to hit a hunter attacking there. *'Double Tail Swing': The tail is swung to one side then lifted up and slammed into the ground and swung to its other side. A slight alteration of the Blos attack. *'Spin': Raises its tail and does a 360° spin. This is done in Duramboros style. *'Golf Swing': Jumps aloft while turning, it then swipes its tail upwards and lands. All hit will be upswung. *'Jump And Smash': Cwenos will raise its tail and turn to a hunter and then jump at them and bring itself around and hits them with it like the Glavenus. *'Tail Rake': Looks behind it and swings its tail by its side. This is Akantor's move done faster. *'Rubble Throw': It will grab a piece of rubble from a patch around the area by one of its claws and throw it at a hunter. *'Demolishing The Building': Cwenos will do up to a building which a hunter is on and turn to its side and smashes its tail into the walls. It will then turn to its other side and do it again and repeat several times until leaping at the wall and smashes it full force with its tail, breaking it. (Enraged Only) *'Black Flaming Tail': All attacks done by its tail now uses Black Flame and will now inflict the mixed blight known as Black Flameblight. *'Quadruple Tail Swing': An attack borrowed from Basarios/Gravios. It will swipe its tail to its side four times in the air. *'Turning Bites': It will look behind it then lunge forward and bite repeatedly like the Molten Tigrex. *'Violent Spins': Will growl and then jump up and down. Its tail is spun in circles wildly until it ends in a Golf Swing attack. *'Double Jump And Smash': Should the attack fail to hit the first time it will do the attack again a second time with more speed. *'Jump And Smash Into Claw Rake': If hunters dodge the attack by running away from it near its sides it will immediately raise the arm of the side the hunter is on and swipe it into them. *'Eliminator Smash': Growls angrily and then jumps up high and smashes its tail in a such a forceful way that the area around it quakes with its power. Its can turn while preparing it and mostly, it does massive damage. Black Flame Mode *'Revelation Of The True Power': After Cwenos loses 30% of its Health it will do the death animation of other wyverns of its body type. But as it raises its head its body will turn black and it will drop the head and pause for a second. It will then suddenly raise its wings to its side and roar in a way not unlike Fatalis and transform into its second phase form. As soon as the roar occurs a burst of Black Flame erupts from its body that will do high damage and send hunters flying back. *'New Roar': When it roars now it will get on its hind legs and do it. It will create a burst of Black Flame from its mouth when it does it so hunters cannot take advantage of free hits on the head with Earplugs. *'Ranged Dark Pulses': Will shoot a wave of Black Flame from its mouth. With this it becomes a danger for ranged hunters. *'Moving Quadruple Tail Swipe': Like the G-Rank Basarios (4th Gen) it will from now on walk backwards when it does the attack. Unlike the Basarios it will move towards a hunter when doing it. *'Savage Leap': Cwenos can now use the leap attack used by Tigrex. Every swing of its claws emits an ember of Black Flame which easily catches hunters off guard. *'Back Flip': Moves backwards and raises it tail. Following this it leaps forward upwards and flings its tail with it and cracking the earth around where the tail was. Getting hit by the tail causes major damage, while the earth causes minor but still considerable damage. *'Tail Sweep': It will look behind itself and raise its tail up and slam it directly down. The tail is then sweeped to its left side. When dragged through the ground it will leave behind walls of Black Flame. *'Fake Out Second Charge': It will appear to do a Tigrex follow up charge but will instead do either its Backflip or a Golf Swing attacks. *'Mind Killer Roar': Cwenos will do the super roar used by Brute Tigrex, but with a twist. The roar is far more distorted and ear grating than its usual roar, and hunters in range of the energy released will be Stunned. *'Leaping Pounds': Will raise itself up and then leap forward and slam the ground with its claws one after the other multiple times. *'Grim Flame Pillars': Black flame gathers both of its claws and Cwenos shall raise its arm high up before smashing them into the ground with huge force, sending any hit hunters flying back and the energy into the ground. The ground glows a bright blue then Cwenos rips its claws out, making the ground burst into several pillars of Black Flame around its front that will upswing those underneath one. This is an altered form of the Grimclaw Tigrexes attack of the same kind. *'Upswing Maul': Cwenos shall swing both arms down and crack the earth around one hunter and tremor them. Jaws drag into the cracked ground and launch it and hopefully for it, a hunter into the air. If a hunter is upswung Cwenos will catch them in its jaws and pin them in them and recontinue the fight without using its mouth. Hunters must help the one trapped struggling free or the Cwenos will launch him/her out and swipe them into one of his/her team mates will a full circle swipe of its tail in the style of a Nargacuga. The victim hunter will be Stunned if he/she survives, leaving them open for finishing off. And the swipe itself will upswing assisting hunters hit. *'Spikes Shoot': If enough damage is done to its tail it will raise its tail up and launch off the cracked spikes in random locations. Spikes with jaggered edges are extra dangerous as they will cause Bleeding to those it hits. *'Renewed Spikes': It will curl its tail up and spring it back down and create a burst of black flame that sprouts out a new pair of spikes. *'Flames Of Black': Cwenos will stand on its hind legs and build up a ball of Black Flame in its mouth. It will then shoot the ball downwards, making an area of fire and get back down on its fronts. The flames do high draining damage to whoever stands in it and Cwenos can do a number of things with the fire it created. *'Flap Of Fire': Cwenos will raise its wings to the festering flames and with and single flap turns it into a wide wave of fire that upswings whoever it hits. *'Fire Ball': With a mighty breath it sucks in all the fire and breathes it all out in the form of a large fire ball. *'Disintegrate The Building': Cwenos will slam its tail and then its claws into the fire resulting in a fissure that surrounds the building it was aimed at. The fire will engulf it until it reaches the roof, which is when the building explodes in a fireball of Black Flame. *'Eliminator Smash Pulse': The tail will pulsate blue and have a slight delay before the main blow. Upon impact a circle pulse will emit from the attack and add more range. *'Tail's Fire Ball': It will drag its tail into the ground and turn clockwise with it and swipe it up, creating a fireball to be flung forward. This is done in a very similar way to a Glavenus. *'Ring Of Fire': Cwenos raise both of its claws and puts them together and start creating a bunch of Black Flame. After two seconds it will swing both arms to its sides which makes the fire burst into a perfect circle wall of black flame that traps hunters inside it. *'Master! I Need Support!': Cwenos will look at Castle Schrade and make a roar that sends out a pulse directly at it. A shadowy figure at the ramparts of the castle absorbs the pulse and in return it launches spheres of Black Flame at the area that will bombard the area in random locations for half a minute. (Enraged Only) *'Ringed Dark Pulses': Unlike the previous type which is a quick breath of a straight diagonal pulse, it will swing its head back and fire a ringed shaped pulse which expands with range until it dissipates. *'Claw Pulse': It will do the Tigrex claw rake that will release a fire pulse. *'Inverted Ring Of Fire': Cwenos will do its Ring Of Fire attack as usual until it immediately brings its claws back together and make the ring into a pillar of fire. It then jumps up and makes the pillar collapse into a perfect circular blast that upswings hunters that it touches. *'Pillar Of Fire': Cwenos does its Ring Of Fire like the Inverted variant, but with much more to it. Unlike the inverted version it doesn't leap upwards to burst the contained pillar, it will swipe its claws out again and then bring them near each other to bring the blast back together. It will then proceed to wave back and forth from its sides, each time adding more fire to the burning circle and making it go in and out. In the end it brings its whole body upwards and swings its arms together so fast it needs to cross them to avoid breaking them and then it swings them upwards sky high and roars. The result cause all the fire to smash together into a furious and huge pillar of blazing Black Flame that will burn like a volcano for 20 seconds. Any poor hunters caught in the area where the pillar erupts are likely to be OHKO'ed and if they go near Cwenos while it preforms this attack the fire will effect them with Dragon Wind. *'Smashing Pound': Will do the claw smash with its right hand, then left, and then smash both at once. The big smash causes a short range pulse. *'Instant Renewal': Instead of getting rid of damaged spikes by tossing them then renewing them later, it does its Renewal move to create the burst, shoot out the old spikes, and renew its spikes. *'Hand Lazers': Both of its claws surround in Black Flame and then it slowly does slashes in the air which creates a beam of Black Flame in the duration of the movements. *'Glide-by Grind': Cwenos jumps in flight at ground and flies in a zigzag pattern several times and drags its tail behind it, tearing through the ground. As it ends it will land and turn towards a hunter while sliding and do a ringed pulse which moves much faster than the normally used one. *'Erupt The Ground In Flame': Cwenos will do its Dive Slam abet faster. When it reaches near the ground it will plant its claws and tail into the earth and begin to send its Black Flame into the ground. Fissures will surround where Cwenos is and when they stop pillars of Black Flame will erupt and the area under it will glow with an intense light. Cwenos will leap up which releases the pent up energy into a huge pillar skyward. After landing in a safe zone Cwenos will taunt. *'Throwing The Building': Cwenos will approach a building that is on the verge of collapse and charge straight at it with its claws blazing. It will slam its claws underneath it and with all its strength launches it out of the ground and into the air where it takes flight. Using its Black Flame element it will stop the pieces mid-air in what's no short of telekinesis and hold it steady Apex Rajang style. After choosing a target it will throw the entire building and all the pieces it held up at the unfortunate hunter with a forward thrust of its hands. It will land afterwards and taunt. If the building itself doesn't cause a faint, it will leave hunters Stunned. *'Undying Crushing Punishment': After enough time has passed Cwenos will go into a frenzy like it was mounted. However it will instead go airborne out of reach and absorb a sinister energy from the sky, causing its tail to gain the appearance of the G-Rank Fatalises Death Ball and along that its head, wing webbing and spikes blaze with Black Flame. It will raise its tail up and hunters have a few seconds to escape the area below as it readies itself. Cwenos will back flip several times, fly up high into the sky, and then curl itself up and plummet right into the ground and slam its tail down in such a way that would break any other wyverns spine if they attempted it. The impact is extremely wide, and destroys any breakable object in its blast and will actually leave a crater in the area that was directly struck. After this attack Cwenos will go into a tired state which causes it to lose all Black Flame based abilities for 1 minute. Hunters hit by the tail itself suffer an instant faint, and they immediately get knocked on the floor and skip the usual faint animation. Those hit by the blast suffer 90% off max Health damage. Death Scene Cwenos will yell forward and get upon its hind legs and roar before falling onto its right side and begins to lose its power. In one last attempt it roars again and tries to attack but fails. Its head slowly falls over as its power dies completely, as well as it. Over at Castle Schrade's ramparts a shadowy figure roars in anger and breathes a flamethrower from its mouth upwards exactly like the fire Cwenos used and flies away into the Castle's courtyard without a trace left. Breaks *Horns Chipped **Large Chuck Of Both Horns Broken ***(Second Phase) Added Horns Damaged ****Face Scarred *****Eye Scarred Out (Depends On Which Side The Face Was Hit) *Left Claw Wounded **Left Wing Wounded *Right Claw Wounded **Right Wing Wounded *Tail Cracked *Back Scarred Themes Phase 1 Phase 2 Carves Weapons Blademaster Gunner Armor Blademaster Gunner Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex/Hyper Status/Tempered It is entirely immune to The Frenzy, and thus cannot also go Apex. It also isn't able be in the Hyper Status or Tempered. Notes *Cwenos cannot be captured, only slain. Ecology Cwenos is not a natural monster of the world. It was created by a Conquest War Fatalis from an experiment using monster parts from Pseudo Flying Wyverns, ones that had been slain by hunters and left to rot, and a powerful hammer in the forging area in the Schrade town to create a new creature to aid it. After giving the construction Black Flame the combination proved successful and Cwenos was created. Cwenos only purpose is to protect and serve its master. Any and all intruding beings on the grounds on which it lives is deemed to be killed on sight, regardless of what it is. And because of the powers Fatalis gave it Cwenos never failed in killing enemies, thus little to nothing about it is known to the Guild. Thanks to it creating Cwenos, the monster controls Black Flame through its hammer tail, which was turned organic through the creation. Its attack pattern is like the Tigrex/Nargacuga, the monsters whose parts which Cwenos was made from. When threatened enough Cwenos will unleash all restrained power in itself and change in appearance to drastically resemble the Conquest War Fatalis which made it. Even more unnerving is that Cwenos will begin showing behaviour and even attacks used by Fatalis Some fear that if it gains enough power it will mutate enough to end up becoming a Fatalis itself or attempt and successfully overthrow its master and transcend beyond what even the Conquest War Fatalis could do. Armor from the Cwenos can make its wearer feel their insides burn, see things that are not really there, have the urge to carry a hammer or bow everywhere, feel like they can run forever, feel overconfident and even hear an Origin Dragon's roars as words. The Cwenos slain by hunters would be left in rubble like the monsters that were used to craft it, left for years as a failed guardian. It would remain that way, until the time came for the creation of something unimaginable... Quest |} Trivia *In the Old MHFanon it was a monster in the fan game Monster Hunter Calamitous who used Undreablight and only got its powers after an Ultimate Rank (A fanon rank higher than G-Rank) resurrection from the dead by Wisps. **The reason it was changed for this fanon is because of the fangame not being brought over and it having too much crossover like content. *It was originally going to appear in the Field of the Fallen by BannedLagiacrus but Chaoarren decided against putting it in a map by another user and made a unique location simulator to it for Cwenos. *The name for Cwenoses Blademaster weapon, "Perditio Ignis", is Latin for "Destruction Fire". **The name for its Gunner weapon, "Obtenebratus Vernum", is Latin for "Darkened Embers". Credits *'TheBrillantLance': Made the Icon. Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Elder Dragon-Level Monster Category:Large Monster Category:7 Star Level Monster Category:Black Flame Element Monster Category:Stun Monster Category:Bleeding Monster Category:Chaoarren Category:Black Flameblight Monster